swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Aron Crevicius
Aaron "Aron" Crevicius '''was a male human, who co-leads a criminal organization called The Illuminus. Biography Early Life Aaron "Aron" Crevicius was born on the planet of Tatooine, a desert planet with a hot atmosphere. Aron's childhood itself was an unhappy one. His father would physically abuse him and his younger brother, while his mother was emotionally abusive, he saw Aron as a "kid who can't achieve anything in his life". One day, his father abandoned his younger brother in a town in Tatooine. Aron got mad and even tried to kill his own father, but he did not succeed. Instead, he was stabbed by his father in the stomach. His father, believing he was dead, dumped him in a junkyard. And after his father left, Aron left the junkyard and went to a friend of him to ask for help. He calls his friend "Johnny", but it is not his real name. His friend is so secretive that no one even know his real name, not even Aron. Aron lived with his friend "Johnny" until he became an adult. Criminal Life His friend "Johnny" taught him how to gain credits fast without working hard for it. This includes, robbery, hijacking, murder, etc... When the Johnny's (now called The Godfather) 'parents died, he formed a small criminal group which is called "The Illuminus". He became the co-leader of the group. The group started from only 4 members to one of the biggest criminal organizations in the galaxy. Many of the members became rich and powerful. Until the Galactic Empire, found out there was a dangerous threat to their organization, which is The Illuminus. The Empire, arrested and killed members of The Illuminus for years. But these chaos ended, when the Empire was defeated by the Rebel Alliance. Years have passed, these criminal organization continued it's as usual businesses. This businesses are: prostitution, protection, hijacking, bounty hunting, robbery, union corruption, counterfeiting, and much more... The remnants of the Galactic Empire, have now became the First Order. The bloody war continues again between The Illuminus and The First Order. Some people get arrested, some get killed. ''Meeting his long lost brother, again. While this chaos ensued, an enemy of theirs became an ally. The Cardinal Blood Brotherhood claim territories all over Tatooine to have control all over communities. One day, they have tried to attack a community which they don't know that it is one of The Illuminus' territories. The Illuminus would defend their territory, and there would be a war between the two organizations. Theopillus Crevicius, as the leader of the brotherhood would lead the attack. While this chaos go on, his long lost brother, Aron Crevicius , is one of the men who defends the their territory. Theopillus saw him, and he ordered his men to stop attacking, he went to his long lost brother hugged him. He asked Aron if The Illuminus , to be one of their allies. This is the start of an alliance between the Cardinal Blood Brotherhood and The Illuminus. And until now, Aron Crevicius, is the one of the most respected members and the co-leader of The Illuminus. A New Order The True Sith Empire continue their chance to plan an attack-response to the Fallen Empire's return. The apprentice of Darth Imperius, Darth Shayara ventured to Coruscant and stumbled upon a gang known as the "Illuminus". Seeing their potential skill, Shayara recruited them as a backup army for the True Sith Empire. Meanwhile, Endra Dr'aan, aka Fortune Teller infiltrated the Coruscant Jedi Temple. Seeking to steal a holocron, she was confronted by Jedi Master Jeraz, and after a short duel, Endra managed to escape. However, she was confronted by a strange golden-armored man. Jeraz managed to knock Endra out, but was surprised by a sudden attack by the Illuminus. Although they managed to damage the temple, Jeraz and the other man defeated them. However, Jeraz was killed by a mysterious man called The Godfather as revenge. The United Military of Farret On Tatooine, in the territory of the Illuminus, a secret faction, a man named Ken Scrios, who commands an army known as the United Military of Farret, would stumble into the territory. A member of the Illuminus, nicknamed 'Johnny', would confront Scrios and warn him, telling him to get out of the territory. However, Scrios refuses to listen to this, and Johnny would call the co-leader of the Illuminus, Aron Crevicus to the scene, and they had a heated fight against each other. During this mayhem, the First Order, during a campaign to control all of Tatooine would arrive at the scene, and fight both organizations. Due to this, the United Military of Farret and the Illuminus would have a truce and team up to fight off the First Order. Soon, the First Order was defeated by this coalition. Aron would propose an alliance between the two factions, but Scrios would say that he'd only ally with the Illuminus if Johnny was sacrificed, because Johnny annoyed him. Much to his dismay, Johnny was sacrificed, and the United Military of Farret and Illuminus would form their alliance. Death The End of the Brotherhood : "The brotherhood... has come to an end. The Godfather shall avenge us! Argh.." : —The last words of Theopillus Crevicius Naez would take power as the new chancellor of the New Republic, turning it into a dictatorship, but was interrupted by the CBB and the Illuminus under Theophillius Crevicus and his brother, Aron. However, after a brief battle, the CBB and Illuminus members were executed and massacred outside the Senate building. However, after a brief battle, the CBB and the Illuminus members were executed and massacred outside the Senate building whilst the Crevicuses would perish. The Godfather's Anger The Illuminus remnants would go to the planet of Tatooine to tell the bad news to their leader, the Godfather. After hearing the news, an 8.5 magnitude earthquake jolts on the planet, and many structures have fallen. Trivia * Aron Crevicius is inspired by a character in GTA III and GTA: LCS, named Antonio "Toni" Cipriani. * Aron Crevicius has a younger brother which is Theopillus Crevicius. * Aron Crevicius is the co-leader of The Illuminus. * The Illuminus is inspired by an organization in GTA III, GTA: LCS, and GTA: SA called the "Leone Crime Family". * The Illuminus is actually planned to be a mafia, but since there are no mafias in Star Wars (or at least something like it) it became a "criminal organization" which involves all crimes, obviously. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased Category:Non Force-User